This disclosure relates in general to connector adapters and, but not by way of limitation, to universal adapters for testing current leakage from probe connectors, such as ultrasound probe connectors, among other things.
Most original equipment manufacturers of ultrasound probes supply leakage testers with the probes. Probe connectors typically differ in size and style and therefore may require a different supply leakage tester and procedure.
While at least one other manufacturer sells a handheld testing device, this device requires a suite of individual adapters to connect probe connectors of different sizes and styles to the testing device. To an end user who has varying sized probes (with accompanying probe connectors) in need of testing, these adapters are numerous and costly. Moreover, despite testing being mandated by the original equipment manufacturers, testing of ultrasound probes is not universal because of cost issues and time-constraints related to the need for multiple adapters.
There is a need for a universal leakage test adapter to eliminate the end user having to locate various sized adapters, to reduce the difficulty in testing, and to make the process more cost effective. Decreasing the time and money needed to be invested for testing may also increase the percentage of end users who perform testing.